


k2 one shot

by yuzukiyukari



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i don’t like writing here you go it’s trash, uh they in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukiyukari/pseuds/yuzukiyukari
Summary: they in bed and cuddle and i didn’t give it a proper ending so suffer
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 3





	k2 one shot

“ugh” i wake up to being crushed by a large hot body “move” kenny looks at me with a sad pout “aw why am i too hot” kenny teases me “yes and you are crushing me what time is it anyways” i groan “aw you’re so cute when you are angry and it’s 2 am” kenny says in my ear while he has his arms around me making me even more warm and slightly uncomfortable “i know you wanna cuddle i do too but i’m really hot at the moment is the ac on” i say trying pulling at my shirt to try and cool me off “it should be going on soon and then we can cuddle right?” kenny says in an excited tone “yes then we can get back to cuddling” i tell him kenny gets so adorable when he gets excited i’m so happy he’s my boyfriend


End file.
